2019 News Posts
|-|Internal=This is a list of every news post that was posted in 2019, along with their internal links. News Posts with Links * 1/1/19: Wrapping up Season 18 and The XMaxx Event! * 2/22/19: Nitro Type v3 Progress Update! * 3/11/19: Gold Member Exclusive - v3 Alpha Test! (removed) * 3/18/19: News Comments Update & New Car! * 5/16/19: Season 21 Begins May 17! * 5/23/19: Teachers, The Nitro Type Teacher Portal is Here! * 5/28/19: We’re racing to finish Nitro Type V3 and we need your help testing! * 6/5/19: Welcome to Nitro Type v3! * 7/2/19: Nitro Type Teacher Portal Has Launched! * * 7/8/19: Season 22 Starts July 17! * 7/15/19: Season 22 is Here! * 8/11/19: Back 2 School Event Starts September 3rd! * 8/21/19: Come Test the New Track! * 9/3/19: Back 2 School Event Starts Now! * 9/9/19: Back 2 School - H2GO! * 9/13/19: Back 2 School Bugs Fixed! * 9/16/19: Back 2 School - The DevasTater! * 10/4/19: Back 2 School - The Event Is Over! * 10/7/19: Spooky Season 24 is here! * 10/15/19: Ideas for Using Nitro Type in Your Class! * 11/11/19: Fresh Updates for November * 12/02/19: The Nitro Type XMaxx is here... Ready, get set, GO! * 12/10/19: NT Gold Holiday Sale! * 12/15/19: New Gold Member Exclusive XMaxx Car! * 12/20/19: 2019 Holiday Gold Sale Ends Soon! |-|External=This is a list of every news post that was posted in 2019, along with their external links. News Posts with Links * 1/1/19: Wrapping up Season 18 and The XMaxx Event * 2/22/19: Nitro Type v3 Progress Update! * 3/11/19: Gold Member Exclusive - v3 Alpha Test! (removed) * 3/18/19: News Comments Update & New Car! * 5/16/19: Season 21 Begins May 17! * 5/23/19: Teachers, The Nitro Type Teacher Portal is Here! * 5/28/19: We’re racing to finish Nitro Type V3 and we need your help testing! * 6/5/19: Welcome to Nitro Type v3! * 7/2/19: Nitro Type Teacher Portal Has Launched! * * 7/8/19: Season 22 Starts July 17! * 7/15/19: Season 22 is Here! * 8/11/19 Back 2 School Event Starts September 3rd! * 8/21/19: Come Test the New Track! * 9/3/19: Back 2 School Event Starts Now! * 9/9/19: Back 2 School - H2GO! * 9/13/19: Back 2 School Bugs Fixed! * 9/16/19: Back 2 School - The DevasTater! * 10/4/19: Back 2 School - The Event Is Over! * 10/7/19: Spooky Season 24 is here! * 10/15/19: Ideas for Using Nitro Type in Your Class! * 11/11/19: Fresh Updates for November * 12/02/19: The Nitro Type XMaxx is here... Ready, get set, GO! * 12/10/19: NT Gold Holiday Sale! * 12/15/19: New Gold Member Exclusive XMaxx Car! * 12/20/19: 2019 Holiday Gold Sale Ends Soon! Gallery 1551205988.png 1552315791.png NT V3 Alpha Begins.png|The removed News Page 1552938898.png 1558038930.png 1558622893.png 1559044538.png 1559765993.png 1562100247.png 1562774828.png Season 22 news thing.png 1565709419.png|Replaced due to the event being postponed 1567099509.png 1566405733.png Back 2 School is Here!.png 1568049748.png 1568406010.jpg 1568648593 (1).jpeg 1570231394.png 1570468696.jpeg 1571169964.png 1573497033.jpeg 1575389803.jpeg 1575994788.jpg 1576074261.png 1577487551.png Trivia * During the transition from Nitro Type 2.0 to Nitro Type V3, the admins changed the font in their news post cover images from Lobster to Montserrat to match the new site design. Category:News